This invention relates to N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)arylsulfamate agricultural chemicals.
Chem. Ber., 105, 2791 (1972) describes the preparation of N-butylcarbamoyl-p-toluenesulfamate, but does not claim utility as a pesticide: ##STR1##
German Pat. No. 940,292 describes the preparation of N-[arylcarbamoyl]arylsulfamides and claims utility as textile assistants, pharmaceuticals and pesticides: ##STR2## wherein each of X and X.sup.1 is H, or each is ethoxy.
Netherlands Pat. No. 121,788, published Sept. 15, 1966, teaches the preparation of the following compounds and their use as general or selective herbicides: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may independently be alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms; and
R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 may independently be hydrogen, chlorine or alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms. PA1 R.sub.2 is H, Cl, F, Br, NO.sub.2, alkyl of 1-4 carbons, alkoxy of 1-4 carbons, CF.sub.3 or ##STR9## R.sub.3 is H, Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3, or alkoxy of 1-4 carbons; R.sub.4 is H, Cl, F, Br, NO.sub.2, alkyl of 1-4 carbons, alkoxy of 1-4 carbons, CN or ##STR10## R.sub.5 is H, Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 ; R.sub.6 is H, Cl, F, Br, alkyl of 1-4 carbons or alkoxy of 1-4 carbons; PA1 R.sub.7 is Na+O--, OH, or alkoxy of 1-4 carbons; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2, alkoxy of 1-3 carbons, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 S, CF.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2, alkoxy of 1-3 carbons, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2, CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O, CH.sub.3 S or CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 S; and PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 only one of R.sub.2, R.sub.3 or R.sub.4 is alkoxy; and PA1 when R.sub.5 is NO.sub.2, R.sub.4 is other than NO.sub.2. PA1 R.sub.1 is H; and PA1 X and Y are independently CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.3 O. PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.4 are independently H, Cl, alkyl of 1-4 carbons, CH.sub.3 O or ##STR11## R.sub.3 is H, Cl, CH.sub.3 or --OCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.5 is H, Cl, CH.sub.3 or NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is H, Cl, alkyl of 1-4 carbons or --OCH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.7 is CH.sub.3 O, or CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 O.
French Pat. No. 1,468,747 discloses para-substituted phenylsulfonamides, useful as antidiabetic agents: ##STR4## wherein R=H, halogen, CF.sub.3 or alkyl.
Logemann et al. Chem. Ab., 53, 18052 g (1959), disclose a number of sulfonamides, including uracil derivatives and those having the formula: ##STR5## wherein R is butyl, phenyl or ##STR6## and R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl. When tested for hypoglycemic effect in rats (oral doses of 25 mg/100 g), the compounds in which R is butyl and phenyl were most potent. The others were of low potency or inactive.
Wojciechowski, J. Acta. Polon. Pharm. 19, p. 121-5 (1962) [Chem. Ab., 59 1633 e] describes the synthesis of N-[(2,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]-4-methylbenzenesulfonamide: ##STR7## Based upon similarity to a known compound, the author predicted hypoglycemic activity for the foregoing compound.
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food and fiber needs, such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat, soybean and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Preventing or minimizing the loss of a portion of such valuable crops by killing or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. However, the need exists for still more effective herbicides that destroy or control weeds without causing significant damage to useful crops.